Dragonologists
Dragonologists are scientists who study the creatures known as dragons. Some famous ones are shown below, courtesy of Drake's Comprehensive Compendium Of Dragonology. Ranks There is no hard and fast structure to dragonologists but certain ranks and levels can be discerned. Dragonologist Anyone who studies dragons is a dragonologist whatever their intentions and level of knowledge may be. Even dark dragonologists who wish harm upon dragons or are cruel to them for their own gain. However, these are fringe cases and the vast majority of dragonologist are well-wishing individuals motivated by curiosity. Member of a dragonalogical society The next step up is to become a member of a dragonalogical society. The S.A.S.D. is the most famous but there are also dragonalogical societies in the USA and in China. Most dragonalogical societies require joiners to take an oath to protect dragons but few require a level of actual knowledge. The majority of activities conducted by these members will be training and they will collect very little useful data. Certified Dragonologist Most societies offer some form of course in dragonology to train new members. To distinguish these trained individuals from other members they are given a certificate in dragonology and are therefore called certified dragonologists or Dragonalogical Allumni. The best way to do this under the S.A.S.D. is to acquire a copy of Working with dragons: a course in dragonology. Dragonologist, Second Class A Dragonologist Second Class has amounted significant knowledge of their subject and has conducted original research on dragons but not to the extent of the last rank. Dragonologist, First Class A Dragonologist, First Class is someone who has presented a doctorate in the field of dragonology. A doctorate is a piece of original research which is presented to a university which may then grant you a Ph.D. (in the case of dragonology). It will require many years of research. Dragon Master The Dragon Master is chosen by both the dragonologists and the seven wise dragons of the Society of Dragons. Only the dragons have the power to fix the face of the Dragon Master into the Dragon Eye so it is they who have the final say. Signals There are three common sets of signals used by Dragonologists. The first is a secret identifier which though I know I can not put down in such an open format. The second is to cross your arms over your head with your hands as fists. This is used as a request for help and is standard amongst dragonologists. The third are pieces of riddles. Famous Dragonologists George Of Cappadocia: IIIrd Century, A.D. George Of Cappadocia was a dragonslayer who became confused with a Christian saint. do not wish to mention why this was, but it is in the book. The dragon George of Cappadocia slew wasn't evil, just hungry. The people of Libya, where the dragon lived, had become rich, and their large flocks grazed on land that was once the habitat of the dragon's natural prey. So it was not suprising that, having eaten all their sheep, the hungry dragon resorted to eating the townsfolk. Merlin: Vth Century A.D. Merlin is considered the founding father of Western dragonology. Nennius, the ninth century historian, recounts the story that King Vortigern, retreating into North Wales, tried to build a fortress at Dinas Emrys. However, no sooner were walls set up than they collapsed again. Merlin was able to explain the reason: Two rival dragons-a red Welsh dragon and a white Saxon one-had been imprisoned in a cavern beneath the fortress years before by King Llud. Merlin released the dragons, which fought until the red dragon defeated the white one. Vortigern took this to be an omen that he would defeat the Saxons, which he in fact did. Beatrice Croke: XIIth Century A.D. Beatrice Croke lived at a time when human dragon relationships had been strained by a series of killings by dragons which were variably caused by habitat destruction, misunderstanding and sheer foolishness. This had prompted public outcry and the king of England at that time, Edward I, ordered all dragons to be slain. Beatrice attempted to promote harmony between humans and dragons and narrowly escaped being burnt as a witch. Never the less she persisted and persuaded dragons to coexist with humans and went on, with her son, to form The Secret and Ancient Society of Dragonologists. Edward Topsell: XVIIth Century A.D. Topsell, an early English naturalist, included a detailed section on dragons in his scholarly History of Four-footed Beasts of 1607. In one note he mentions dragons are fond of lettuce but that apples give them stomachaches. The present author has not tested these hypotheses but recomends that his readers carry a small head of leaf or iceberg in case an opportunity arises. Ebenezer Crook: IIXX Century A.D. Dragon master before Ernest Drake and farther of Ignatius Crook. Tried to teach people about dragons alongside Dr. Ernest Drake until it went wrong and he decided that it would be best if dragons were to remain a secret. On his deathbed, he decided, along with the then minister for dragons (the father of Lord Chiddingford who was minister for dragons at the time of Dr. Drake), that the S.A.S.D. should not recommend a new dragon master. Dr. Ernest Drake: IIXX Century A.D. Dr Drake conducted extensive research on Dragonology specialising in frost dragon migration (for which he got a doctorate in 1852) and was renown for his firm belief in studying dragons in a scientific manner. The S.A.S.D. showed its agreement with him when they appointed him a dragon master rather than Ignatius Crook. When he wasn't dealing with the S.A.S.D.'s various adversaries, his time as dragon master was spent creating books designed to spark interest in dragonology. The Cooks: IXX Century A.D. This section should be done by someone who has read the dragon chronicles. Category:Dragonology